The Balcony
by xKristinax
Summary: Please please please, read! ITS REALLY GOOD, SWEET ONESHOT ... what happens when Troys parents start to tear him apart? Who will he call on? Gabi of course... rr, SUMMARY CHANGE, STILL THE SAME STORY


**Hey all my fab-u-lus people. HAHA I know, actually, if you have read other stories of my, Always Together Forever, is up for adaption, so give me a ring ding. This is my first oneshot, so please critize, I know its stort, but it took me like, 30-45 minutes to write, man that went by fast. I got this idea off of my intugue, see I am at my dads house and it was 12:45 and I hear loud voices and a car pull out of the driveway next to us (we are in town house.. no were arnt poor, anything but really) so I thought, hmm, this would be a good oneshot to get Troy and Gabi together, his parents have a fight, we I am going to stop talking and let you read the story, please review. **

**Disclamer: _I_ am happy to say, I **own **HSM... hahaha, i didnt believe that either, I dont own HSM just the silly little plot.**

**R..E..V..I..E..W..R..E..V..I..E..W..R..E..V..I..E..W..R..E..V..I..E..W..R..E..V..I..E..W..R..E..V..I..E..W..R..E..V..I..E..W..R..E..V..I..E..W..**

"Jack, no, JUST STOP IT. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." Mrs. Bolton (A/N: Lets call her, Debbie) screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing him out of their 3 acre estate, with his car keys. A few moments later you could hear the roaring of the ignition race down the street, everyone could hear it, including 16 year old Troy Bolton.

_Uh-oh, this is their, like, 10 fight this week, and this one seemed to push my mom over the edge I have never seen her so furious before. _Troy thought, then seemed to crumble into a crying Wildcat star._ This gets me every time, I cant deal with it anymore,_ tears started to drip down his cheek,_ this has been going on for well over a few months, and this one has made me finally crack, I cant deal with it by myself, I know, GABI, she always knows what to say and what to do._ He sprung up to his feet and walked back into his room from his balcony, still traumatized at what he had witnessed, it hadn't been pretty. Debbie had thrown vases on the walls, dishes to the floor and much more damage all because Jack was supposedly cheating on her, for a good year out of their 17 year marriage. (A/N: Ok, I don't know where Troy's room is in his house, or if he has a balcony, but, it aint called FanNon-Fiction now is it?)

"Hmmm, hello?" Gabi answered her cell, clearly beening awaken by her slumber.

"G-g-Gabi?" Troy asked, not even trying to hid his tears anymore, he could say or do anything to Gabi, except hurting her, (he would never dare) and telling her how he really feels. "Gabi, I-I need to talk t-to you."

"Troy! Ewmigawd, are you ok, why are you calling me at…." Gabi asked him, looking at her clock, "1:43 in the morning?"

"Ya, no, I don't know, its my parents, I am falling apart because of them, they have been bickering and fighting for 3 months, and I cant take it anymore, my dad ran and the house is a wreck." Troy told her, his tears subsiding, talking to his one true love.

"Troy, I am now fully awake, thank god I live next door and my mom is a heavy sleeper, look out of your balcony in 5 minutes, there be me." Gabi told him, slipping on sneakers, wildcats sweat pants and a white tank top, hey, a girls gotta look good for the one she cant stand to be without, even if it is at a quarter to 2 and he is having a mental breakdown and she hung up the phone, climbing out of her house. "Troy?" She gently taped on the glass door, leading to his bedroom.

"O, Gabi, thank god." He rushed over and took her in his grasp. "I have no idea how to handle my own life." He told her, taking her to her personally favorite place, the swing on his own private deck.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on? I mean, every time I have seen your parents together, genuinely they have been happy." Gabi looked straight in Troy's ocean blue eyes. _God, he has THE MOST INCREDIBLE EYES, I could look into them forever, and him holding me right here, well, life doesn't get much better than this. _

_She is so amazing, and right here, right now, I have to tell what's going on with me on the inside, but not before I tell her why she was so nice to come over in the middle of the night. _"My parents love you, granite it took my dad a little bit longer than my mom, but he has realized that, you are the best person for me to hang out with, you help me increase my shooting percentage, you help me actually stay on the team academics wise and over all, you taught me, that I can do what I want and what is best for me, not what is best for everyone else, though I still take them into consideration with my decision." Gabi had to laugh at this, by now Troy felt so much better. The reason Troy was so tangled in this mess, because, you might think eh its his parents, what should he care… truth be told, he cares a lot. His dad, when he gets in fights with his mom, makes him drill like crazy for basketball, wither it was running a few miles in under impossible time ranges, or shooting 100 or more baskets in a row, perfectly, that's kind of hard to do. "I do care about both my parents, but my dad, he has impossible standards to live up to and if he would divorce my mom, which by the way gives me shivers up my spine, would make them go higher, but as it is, with my mom and fighting uncontrollably, is also making his standards go up." Troy said, explaining it all.

"Wow, so either way, it's a lose-lose situation for you. I'm so sorry Troy, your so sensitive but your also so much more, that's what makes everyone you lay eyes on fall in love with you." She reassured Troy _even when I first saw you, I knew I loved you._ She wanted to tell him so much, but could never bring herself to say in front of him. At that moment, he knew that he had to make his move, nothing could be more perfect, a crystal clear night, just them alive to the world it seems and then he did it. He carefully lifted his chin and gave Gabi a light kiss, though it defiantly described what he felt, it was Gabi that deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and him putting his arms around her waist pulling her closer and having no intention of letting go anytime soon. They both eventually fell asleep in one another's arms, knowing that their lives were perfect right then and there. Troy suddenly awoke to sudden jolt of being out side with Gabriella.

_How did I end up here?_ He quickly remember last nights events glad he did, Gabi was still in his arms, sleeping so peacefully, he went against his better judgment and woke Gabi up, he wanted her to see this with him. He bent down and kiss her full on the lips, her eyes popped open, then relaxed, seeing Troy in front of her. "I didn't want you to miss this," He said, pointing to the rising sun, it was the most perfect hues of light blue, pinks, oranges and purples. "You are so beautiful, do you know that, and your perfect, I love you so much." He blurted out. "Would you maybe bemygirlfrind?" Slurring that last part.

"I think I caught some of that, yes Troy, I will be your girlfriend, and I love you too." She leaned up and kissed her. They didn't know what time it was, or where their parents were, or anything for that matter, but they didn't care, because they finally have what they wanted, each other.

**Did you guys like it, hate it? Tell me, I am a big girl, I can take it. GIVE ME A HIT UP!**

**R..E..V..I..E..W..R..E..V..I..E..W..R..E..V..I..E..W..R..E..V..I..E..W..R..E..V..I..E..W..R..E..V..I..E..W..R..E..V..I..E..W..R..E..V..I..E..W..**


End file.
